the legend of spyro the blooming love
by the real spyro the dragon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are back and need some time alone to figure out how they really feel about each other but Sparx still doesn't trust Cynder so he sets off to sabotage it luckily Hunter is there to stop him but something is wrong,what is it you ask just wait and find out
1. Chapter 1

Come on bro tell us already what happend how did you survive?(Sparx blurted out excitedly)I don't know what happend or how we survived but in a nutshell we won.(Spyro replied)And what of Ignitus?(asked Terrador)(Spyro just looked down with a sad look on his face Terrador had his answer)i see,then we will need a new fire guardian.(terrador stated)Lets not dwell on that,you said Cynder said something as you were healing the planet what was it?(Hunter asked)Well...(spyro paused and his face starts to turn red)she umm she said i love you(sparx has a surprised look on his face)Aw man do i have to be nice to her now.(Sparx said)Speaking of Cynder will she be joining us?(Cyril asked)Actually no she will be staying in a cave in the Burned Lands she said she doesnt want to be in Dragon City because what she did in the past is not yet forgotten(spyro replied)Why is motermouth here silent all of a sudden?(Sparx asked)If you must know his mouth has been injured and it hurts him when he opens his mouth,it took hours of yes or no questions to figure that out.(Cyril replied)Have you tried a heal gem?(Spyro asked)We would if we could find any.(Terrador replied)Well guys im gonna go meet up with cynder i promised her i'd keep her company.(Spyro said)you're just gonna leave we finally got everyone back together.(Sparx said)Not everyone (spyro said)But we just got back together ive missed you(Sparx said)You could come with me ya know.(Spyro stated)Ok well off you go better not keep her waiting(Sparx blurted out)Thats what i thought(Spyro said as he walked out and flew off to meet up with Cynder)You really should give her a chance(Hunter stated)A chance to what eat me alive(Sparx said in reply to hunters statment)Ignorant little bug(Hunter said walking away from Sparx)Im right ok cynder is evil and always will be its not my fault Spyro and Hunter are stupid(sparx said)No you're not you mean little bug and if you talk to me like that again you will regret it i do not tolerate being insulted got it!(Hunter said angrily)yes sir.(sparx said with fear in his voice)Does anyone here agree with me?(Sparx asked)NO(everyone said in unison)FOOLS THE LOT OF YOU!(sparx yelled as he flew away)


	2. new feelings

(As Spyro neared the cave Cynder was staying in he felt a wave of nervousness hit him)Oh what do i do what do i say how should i act should i say i love you and if i do will it be the truth(His panicked thoughts begin to frustrate him)ok stop thinking.(Spyro said to himself)Are you going to come in or are you going to keep standing outside?(Cynder asked)Oh yes of coarse.(Spyro answered nervously)So have you made a decision yet?(Cynder asked)Yes i have.(Spyro answered)And what have you decided?(Cynder asked)I want to give us a try(Spyro said nervously)Good now will you say that while INSIDE!(Cynder demanded)Ok ok im coming(Spyro walks in and looks at cynder she looks beautiful as her scales shine and glisten in the evening sun)I ummm what was i saying?(Spyro asked blushing nervously)You were saying you want to give us a try(Cynder said getting close to Spyro)but lets not get ahead of ourselves before we decide anything you're going to take me on a date tonight and i expect dinner.(cynder stated a gentle tone)h-how does dreadwing sound?(Spyro asked)delicious(cynder answered)Then i guess i will see you later(Spyro said as he flew away)(Sparx was following Spyro and noticed where Cynders and is outside watching Cynder carefully)You may have everyone else fooled but i know that all this is somehow all part of a plan to enslave us all.(Sparx thought to himself while watching Cynder)(while Sparx was busy being paranoid Spyro was looking for a dreadwing)Ok where would wild dreadwing live aha Shadow Cavern.(Spyro immedietly flys to Shadow Cavern to try to catch a dreadwing)is a date with Cynder really worth risking my life getting a dreadwing in their own habitat.(Spyro questioned)Well now or never(Spyro said then he ran inside the cavern to find a dreadwing)(as Spyro was doing that Cynder had just gone to get a special fruit having no idea Sparx was following her every move)Once Spyro is at his weakest i'll use this and he'll be defenseless and then i will make my move.(Cynder said suggestivly to herself naturally it goes over Sparxs head and he assumes the worst)Shes going to kill spyro i knew it,but what do i do nobody will belive me then i guess its up to me i must do something to at least slow her down(Sparx notices Spyro flying towards the cave entrance so he hides)CYNDER YOU READY?(Spyro called out)of coarse lets go.(Cynder answered then they flew to the forest where Spyro had set up the dinner and a fire so they could see when nightfall hit but on the way)What the is that sparx that bug is going to get himself in trouble with Spyro if i don't do something(Hunter siad then began to follow Sparx which wasnt hard with him being a cheetah)Someone is just begging for that first kiss.(Cynder said as she looked at what Spyro had prepared)uhh well lets eat.(Spyro said hoping to change her attention to the food but food was the last thing on her mind)(every bite she took she had her eyes fixed on Spyro everytime Spyro got nervous from being stared at he started a conversation but she never took her eyes off of him even when he tested it by moving he eventually made the mistake of sitting next to her she immidiatly wrapped her tail around his and placed her paw on his he was caught)uhh this is so what do i do aha.(Sparx quietly said then he grabbed an apple and dropped it so it would hit Cynder but an arrow pierced it sticking through it and into a tree this continued until they both ran out of ammo Sparx prepared to yell but Hunter grabbed him before he could)So Spyro as im sure you know i love you but i must have an answer do you love me?(Cynder asked looking into spyros eyes)uhhhhhhhhhhh i ummmm i-i-i-i-i(sparx struggles to get free and does he drops the last apple in the tree but it hits spyro clearing up his thoughts)I LOVE YOU CYNDER!(he blurted out as his emotions cleared up what he wanted became clear he looked into cynders eyes)Cynder i love you and always have call it fate call it destiny call it whatver you want but this apple was the slap i needed to finally confess that i never want us to be apart so yes Cynder i love you with all my heart.(Spyro confessed)Oh Spyro that was so beautiful come here(she presses her lips against Spyros and they lose themselves in their kiss)i am such a screw up(Sparx stated)Sparx is cynder evil is she think about it(Hunter said)youre right i mean she has had every oppurtunity to kill us all but she didnt even me i certainly gave her plenty of reasons lets go(Sparx said and with that they left spyro and cynder to enjoy themselves


End file.
